Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to wireless technologies, and more particularly to WiFi and Bluetooth® technologies.
Description of the Related Art
WiFi and Bluetooth® wireless standards use the same carrier band (e.g., 2.4 GHz) to transfer and receive data packets. However, if a WiFi transceiver and a Bluetooth® transceiver are proximately coexisting, then they can interfere with one another. For example, if a WiFi transceiver in user equipment (UE) is transferring data packets to a router, and a Bluetooth® transceiver in the UE is transferring audio to a headset, if the two transceivers have no idea of the existence of the other corresponding transceiver, then they will interfere and destroy each other's data packets. Combination chips have both WiFi and Bluetooth® transceivers on the same chip die, however without avoiding data interference, there would be low throughput and dropped calls, etc. Moreover, previous solutions of permitting both WiFi and Bluetooth® transceivers to work together have resulted in increased chip sizes and costs. Accordingly, there is a need for a solution that avoids data interference and destruction of data packets due to the coexistence of both WiFi and Bluetooth® transceivers.